Love Stories
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The story of how Dudley and Kitty fell in love, and much more! Read to find out what else happens! DudleyXKitty chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The TUFF Christmas Party

(A/N: Here's "Love Stories", but I'm going to tell you right now that it's a completely different story altogether now. Sure, the first chapter is the same, but when we get to the 2nd chapter, you'll understand why the story is different. And if I don't get to this story, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble. Without further ado, here's Chapter 1!)

It was December in the city of Petropolis. In the prison, the bad guys were bemoaning the fact that Santa wouldn't bring them any presents, but ending up on Santa's naughty list was their own fault. In the city, everyone got ready for the rapidly approaching holiday, and they hadn't done anything wrong.

At T.U.F.F. (Turbo Undercover Fighting Force) headquarters, there was a Christmas party going on, and this is where our story takes place.

Christmas was several days away, and the T.U.F.F. agents were having their annual Christmas party/gift exchange. (They buy presents for each other, but since they don't get to spend Christmas together, they have a gift exchange at the party.) All the T.U.F.F. agents were having a great time, and they didn't have to worry about anything bad happening anytime soon (since all the bad guys were locked up). But the following day, they wouldn't have to worry about work, because the day after the party was the start of their Christmas vacation (which they enjoyed more than the party, but not as much as Christmas itself)!

In one corner, Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell were discussing their plans for Christmas. Dudley cast his gaze towards the ceiling and noticed that Kitty was (she didn't even realize it) standing under the mistletoe! He knew that if someone is standing under the mistletoe, they get a kiss! Dudley was thinking that maybe he should kiss her. After all, she liked him (and he liked her back), and they were close friends. Then again, Kitty might get mad at him, so maybe he shouldn't kiss her.

"I'll just kiss her and get it over with." he decided. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Kitty.

"Dudley, what are you-" Kitty began, but that was as far as she got. Next thing she knew, Dudley was kissing her!

When Dudley broke it off, he looked at Kitty, who was grinning like an idiot (she enjoyed that kiss). One second later, her smile turned into a scowl.

"What did you do _that_ for?!" she yelled at Dudley (she didn't want him to know that she enjoyed the kiss).

"Look up." Dudley said, pointing towards the ceiling. Kitty looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Is that why you kissed me?" Kitty asked, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah." said Dudley.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Kitty asked.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Dudley told her.

"You didn't have to." Kitty responded.

"Wait! I noticed that you were smiling after the kiss ended. I think you _liked_ it." Dudley said.

"I didn't." Kitty replied. "_Why is he such a good kisser_?" Kitty thought.

"Okay, if _that's_ how you want it, I'm gonna have to kiss you again." Dudley said with a sly grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kitty said, although she really wanted another kiss from him.

"Wanna bet?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, kiss me again, and I'll-" Kitty began, but Dudley grabbed her and kissed her again.

"That does it! You're gonna get it now!" Kitty declared, trying to cover up the excitement she felt from the kiss.

"Oooh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do to me?" Dudley teased, enjoying the whole thing.

"This." Kitty replied. She moved Dudley under the mistletoe and kissed him.

_"Wow. Maybe she really did like it when I kissed her_." Dudley thought. When the kiss ended, Dudley said, "Why did you do that?" Kitty smiled shyly and said, "The truth is... I actually enjoyed the kisses, and I like you more than I thought I did."

"Really?" Dudley asked, his voice 5 octaves higher than normal. Kitty nodded.

Without thinking, Dudley moved Kitty under the mistletoe again. Then he kissed her. Kitty didn't even put up a fuss, because she kissed him back. They were too busy kissing to notice that the other T.U.F.F. agents were watching them. It wasn't long before the T.U.F.F. agents (Keswick and the Chief included) started going, "Ooooooooh..."

When Kitty realized that she and Dudley were being watched, she abruptly broke off the kiss.

"Dudley..." she whispered, making him look around so he knew that they were being watched.

"Who cares?" Dudley asked.

"Point taken." Kitty replied. They went back to kissing each other until the end of the party. When the party was over, it was obvious that they didn't just like each other. Truth be told, they were in love with each other.

When the party was over, Dudley and Kitty confessed their love, and they wished each other a merry Christmas before going home for the holidays.

There we go! Stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review! No flaming!


	2. The Siblings Find Out

(A/N: All right! Here's the 2nd chapter! For those of you who've read the story before, you know that the 2nd chapter was "T.U.F.F. Valentines". Well, this time, Chapter 2 picks up where the first chapter left off. I'll show you what I mean...)

_At Dudley's house_...

When Dudley got home, the first thing he did was take the "No Girls Allowed" sign off of his bedroom door. As he did this, he noticed his older brother, Bruce Puppy, walking over to him.

"It's about time you decided to take that sign off of your door, because I thought it was rather mean of you to keep Kitty in the hallway when your room was a temporary H.Q. for T.U.F.F." Bruce said. He was thinking about getting a job at T.U.F.F., but since T.U.F.F. would be closed until January 2nd, Bruce decided to make joining T.U.F.F. his New Year's resolution.

"Well, I don't really need that sign up there anymore." Dudley said.

"And why is that?" Bruce asked.

"I can't tell you." Dudley said.

"Dudley, I'm your older brother. You can trust me." Bruce said.

"All right. At the T.U.F.F. Christmas party, I finally told Kitty that I'm in love with her, and she loves me back." Dudley whispered to his older brother.

"Oh. Wait! You never told me you-" Bruce said, but he was interrupted by Dudley covering his mouth.

"Keep it down!" Dudley said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry. Why didn't you tell me you're in love with Kitty?" Bruce asked in a whisper.

"I didn't think you'd approve." Dudley replied.

"Oh, come on. Kitty's a great woman, and a really pretty one, too. I approve." Bruce said. Then he remembered something, and he said, "Aren't you going to tell Mom?"

"I'll tell her later." Dudley said.

_At Kitty's apartment_...

When Kitty got back to the apartment after the party, she was greeted by her identical twin sister, Katrina Katswell.

"Hi, Kitty. How was the party?" Katrina asked as Kitty entered the apartment.

"It was fun. Why didn't you come with me? You're a T.U.F.F. agent, too." Kitty said.

"I guess I didn't feel like going. But I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling me what happened." Katrina replied.

"I don't know if I should tell you what happened, 'cause if you didn't go to the party, why would you wanna know what happened?" Kitty said.

"Maybe because you looked pretty happy when you got here, so let's hear it." said Katrina.

"Okay. It's about Dudley..." Kitty began, but then she was interrupted by Katrina, who excitedly asked, "Did he tell you he loves you?!"

"Yes, he did." Kitty said.

"YAY! When did he say it?!" Katrina asked.

"Today, duh!" Kitty replied.

"No, I meant, did he say it during the party?" Katrina asked.

"He said it before we left. And in case you're wondering, yes, I told him that I love him back." Kitty said.

"Good. I was wondering when you guys would confess your love." Katrina said.

"What?!" Kitty asked.

"Sis, you and Dudley have been getting closer and closer with each passing day, and it was obvious that you guys really liked each other. And now you two are in love! I'm so happy for you!" Katrina said.

"Oh, boy..." Kitty groaned, hoping she wouldn't have to put up with this during their Christmas vacation.

I told you that Chapter 2 wasn't "T.U.F.F. Valentines", but don't worry, for it will pop up soon. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3, and please review! No flaming!


	3. New Year's Love

(A/N: Well, here's the 3rd chapter, which is where Bruce and Katrina meet each other for the first time, and on New Year's Eve. Now this should be interesting! Here ya go!)

It was New Year's Eve in the city of Petropolis. All the citizens were planning to stay up till midnight to ring in the new year, and they could hardly wait till nightfall. Say, let's see what Kitty and Katrina are up to on this fine day.

At the Katswell sisters' apartment, Kitty and Katrina are watching T.V. and looking bored.

"I'm bored." said Katrina.

"Me too." said Kitty.

"What are we going to do?" Katrina wondered aloud.

"Maybe Dudley's up to something. I'm gonna call him and find out." said Kitty as she picked up the phone and began dialing Dudley's phone number.

"Don't forget to tell him you love him." Katrina said.

"Drop it, Katrina." Kitty said.

"Sorry." said Katrina.

Dudley wasn't up to anything at the moment. But he and his brother were planning on playing video games in order to stay up and ring in the new year.

"Why don't you and Katrina come over and join us?" Dudley suggested.

"Hang on." said Kitty. She turned to her sister and said, "Dudley and his brother are going to play video games so they can stay up late and ring in the new year. And Dudley was wondering if we'd like to join them."

"'We' as in 'you and me', right?" Katrina asked.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Okay." said Katrina.

"All right. We'd be happy to join you guys. But what time would you like us to come over?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"How about 7:00 p.m.?" Dudley said.

"Sounds good." said Kitty.

"Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley said. Then he and Kitty hung up.

_Later that evening_...

The Katswell twins got ready to go spend New Year's Eve with Dudley and his brother. Before too long, they were ready to go, and so they left the apartment, locked the door, and made their way out to the car. Then they got in the car and drove to Dudley's house.

_At Dudley's house_...

Dudley was watching the clock, as he knew that Kitty and Katrina would be arriving at 7:00, and it was almost 7:00 now. Then it was 7:00, and the doorbell rang. At the sound of the doorbell, he leaped up and answered the door. Sure enough, Kitty and Katrina were at the door. Then Dudley let them in.

"Hey, Bruce! They're here!" Dudley called.

"I know! I'm coming!" Bruce said as he walked into the living room. When he got there, he saw Dudley and Kitty hugging each other, but he didn't know who the other girl was, but he assumed she was Kitty's sister.

"Hi. Who are you?" Bruce asked the other girl. "I'm Kitty's identical twin sister, Katrina." the girl introduced.

"Dudley never said that Kitty and her sister were twins." Bruce said to himself, but then he said, "Well, how come I can tell you and Kitty apart?"

"It's to avoid people getting us mixed up." Katrina pointed out, and Bruce understood that.

"Are we going to play Nintendo now?" Dudley asked.

"All right." said Bruce. And so they were playing some "Mario Party" games, although Bruce and Katrina weren't doing too well at the games, mainly because they were busy sneaking looks at each other.

When Dudley and Kitty realized that their siblings were sneaking looks at each other, they turned off the game and wound up the Nintendo controllers. This was okay with Bruce and Katrina, because they wanted to get to know each other better.

Right now, Bruce said that he was thinking of becoming a T.U.F.F. agent.

"You do spend a lot of time beating up bad guys, right?" Bruce asked Dudley and the Katswell twins.

"What are you getting at?" Kitty asked.

"Let's see the bad guys try to fight someone with my muscles." Bruce said.

"How strong are you, Brucie?" Katrina asked. (A/N: She's already got a pet-name for him!)

"I'll show ya." said Bruce, and he ripped off his shirt, revealing his upper-body muscles.

"Oh my..." Katrina said, blushing furiously.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked, flexing his muscles at her. Katrina passed out, grinning like a stupid kid.

"I'll get her up." said Dudley. He left the room for a moment, and when he returned, he was carrying a bucket of water. He dumped the water on Katrina, and she immediately awoke with a start.

"What happened?" Katrina asked, looking around.

"You blacked out when Bruce ripped off his shirt and flexed his muscles at you." Kitty said.

"Ooh, I wanna see Brucie's muscles again! Show me the muscles!" Katrina excitedly exclaimed.

"Too bad. Bruce is hiding them under his shirt, which magically fixed itself." Dudley said. Sure enough, Bruce's shirt was back on his body.

"Awwwwwww!" Katrina moaned.

"What's wrong, pretty mama?" Bruce asked Katrina as he approached her.

"I wanted to see your muscles again, but you're... what did you call me?" Katrina asked.

"I called you 'pretty mama'. And you really are pretty." Bruce told her. Katrina started grinning like a stupid kid again.

"I think my brother and your sister are in love." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"They could be interested in the other's looks, Dudley. And liking someone for their looks isn't real love." Kitty said.

"Oh." said Dudley. But it wasn't looks, because Bruce and Katrina were getting to know each other more, and they were falling in love in the process.

Later, it was almost midnight, and while Dudley and Kitty were counting down the last few seconds, Bruce said to Katrina, "I love you, pretty mama."

"I love you, too, Brucie." Katrina replied.

With that, they kissed just as the clock struck twelve.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dudley and Kitty exclaimed, but before they could kiss each other, they caught sight of their siblings and gasped in shock.

"They're in love!" Dudley and Kitty whispered, shocked. Their siblings fell in love faster than Dudley and Kitty had.

"Bruce, I hope you plan on telling Mom about this." Dudley said. At that, Bruce stopped kissing Katrina, and he said, "I'll tell her when she gets up."

Whoa, baby! Now Bruce and Katrina are in love! Looks like the story is getting interesting! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be "T.U.F.F. Valentines", but it will be different, 'cause Bruce and Katrina will appear in it! Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	4. TUFF Valentines

(A/N: Here is "T.U.F.F. Valentines". Let's see how it goes now.)

It was the month of February in Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. headquarters, everyone knew that February meant Valentine's Day, which was the most romantic day of the year. Still, they weren't concerned about it, because not many of the T.U.F.F. agents had a special somebody.

However, Dudley, Bruce (he got the job at T.U.F.F. on January 2nd), Kitty, and Katrina were the only ones who found love. Dudley and Kitty were in love with each other, and so were Bruce and Katrina! Dudley and Kitty confessed their love before Christmas, but Bruce and Katrina met and fell in love on New Year's Eve. Now Valentine's Day was approaching, and this was the first time they were concerned about it.

When Dudley and Bruce realized that February meant Valentine's Day, they were worried. They never worried about Valentine's Day before, but that's because they never had girlfriends before. Now they had girlfriends, and they didn't know what girls would like for Valentine's Day.

"What am I gonna get Kitty?" Dudley asked Bruce.

"I don't know how to answer that question, Dudley, because I don't know what I'm gonna get Katrina." Bruce replied. The brothers thought for a moment, and then Dudley said, "I know! Let's ask Keswick! He's a genius!"

"Okay! To the lab!" Bruce said. So they went to the lab to see Keswick, who was busily working on an invention.

"Keswick, Valentine's Day is coming up, and Bruce and I don't know what to get our girlfriends. Do you know what girls would love for Valentine's Day?" Dudley asked.

Unfortunately, Keswick couldn't help them with that. He said, "Did you guys forget that I'm s-s-single and not quite over my fear of girls? I can't help you." (A/N: It's obvious that he's starting to get over his fear of women. In "Top Dog", he said he was planning to pick his wife by drawing a name from an old hat. And in "Time Waits For No Mutt", he said he'd like to meet a girl at the costume party.)

"You must have _some_ idea of what girls would love for Valentine's Day!" Bruce said.

"Okay, if you wanna get them something so b-b-badly, give them some flowers. Girls love flowers." Keswick suggested.

"Good idea! Thanks!" Dudley said.

"That'll work! Thanks, Keswick!" Bruce said. Then Dudley and Bruce left the lab.

Later that night, when Dudley and Bruce were relaxing at home after a long day of work, Dudley thought back to when he and Kitty first met. Okay, so their first meeting wasn't the best of first meetings, and they didn't like each other right away. But as time went by, they grew to be close friends, and they always came through for each other. Now they'd been together for a while, and they were hopelessly in love, and Dudley realized that he wanted to marry her.

Bruce noticed the look on Dudley's face, and he wondered what Dudley was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" Bruce asked Dudley.

"I'm thinking about asking Kitty to marry me. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone." Dudley said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way about Katrina. But I'm gonna wait a little while longer before proposing." Bruce said.

"Anyway, I'm a little nervous about asking Kitty to marry me. What if she says no?" Dudley asked. sounding worried.

"I've seen how much you two love each other, so I'm sure Kitty will accept your proposal." Bruce said.

"Okay, I'll do it. But first, I have to buy a ring. I'll be back soon." Dudley said.

"You're going to buy it _now_?" Bruce asked.

"I wanna get it taken care of right away. I'll be back soon." Dudley said as he left the house.

_Several minutes later_...

Dudley returned home, carrying a small, black velvet box. Bruce saw the box, and he said, "So you found a ring?"

"Yup! Check it out!" said Dudley, and he opened the box, showing Bruce the ring inside. The ring was a sterling silver band, set with a heart-shaped emerald.

"Dudley, when she sees that ring, she'll definitely accept your proposal!" Bruce said.

"I hope..." Dudley said, for he was still worried that Kitty would say no.

Then Valentine's Day arrived. Dudley and Bruce were on their way to work, but they forgot the flowers, so they went to the flower store, and while Dudley bought a bouquet of red roses for Kitty, Bruce purchased a bouquet of red, pink, and white roses. Then the brothers hurried to T.U.F.F. to see their girlfriends.

When they got to T.U.F.F., the first thing they did was look for Kitty and Katrina. Both Katswells were at their cubicle, working on the computer. So Dudley and Bruce hid the flowers behind their backs before walking over to the girls. When they were close enough, Dudley tapped Kitty's shoulder to get her attention, and she spun around to see him and Bruce.

"Dudley! Bruce!" Kitty exclaimed, happy to see them, but she was happier to see Dudley.

"Brucie's here?!" Katrina asked. She turned around, and upon seeing Bruce, Katrina happily said, "Hi, Brucie!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kitty!" Dudley said, handing Kitty the bouquet of roses he got for her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katrina baby!" Bruce said as he handed Katrina the bouquet he bought for her.

"For _me_?! Dudley, you're so sweet! Thank you!" Kitty said, before giving Dudley a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Brucie, thank you!" Katrina exclaimed as she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome." Dudley and Bruce said in unison, happy that the girls loved the flowers.

"I got something for you, Dudley." Kitty said, and she handed him a heart-shaped box of chocolate candy.

"I have something for you, too, Brucie." Katrina said. She handed him a bag of heart-shaped candies with words on them.

"All right! Thanks, Kitty!" Dudley said.

"Thanks, Katrina baby! How about we share these sweets during our break?" Bruce suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." the Katswell twins replied.

Today, the bad guys weren't up to anything, mainly because they didn't have a special somebody (except for Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, who have each other). And since the bad guys weren't causing mayhem, the Chief allowed the agents to have a Valentine's Day party in the snack room. So all the T.U.F.F. agents (except the Chief, who was in his office) were in the snack room.

Right now, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina were sharing the sweets, and while Bruce and Katrina lovingly gazed at each other, Dudley and Kitty were reminiscing past missions. While they were talking, Dudley was trying to build up the courage to pop the question to Kitty, and he decided that now was the time.

"Kitty, you know that I love you, right?" Dudley began.

"Of course." said Kitty, smiling sweetly.

"You know that I would do anything to ensure your happiness, right?" Dudley asked as he got down on one knee and reached into his coat pocket (where the ring box was).

"Dudley, what are you getting at?" Kitty asked.

"Will you-?" Dudley asked, before completely freezing in mid-sentence.

"Dudley?" Kitty asked, wondering what had happened to him.

"Baby bro?" said Bruce, also wondering what happened to Dudley.

"Keswick, can you fix Dudley?" Katrina asked the genius as he passed by. Keswick pulled a bucket of cold water from seemingly nowhere and threw it at Dudley. The shock of the water pulled Dudley out of his frozen state (more or less!).

"AAAAHHHH! KITTY KATSWELL, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" Dudley shouted, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it, showing Kitty the ring inside. Kitty let out a gasp of surprise. She certainly wasn't expecting this! While everyone waited for Kitty to respond, Keswick made a mad dash to the Chief's office.

"CHIEF! CHIEF!" Keswick yelled as he banged on the door to the Chief's office.

"Come in!" the Chief said. Keswick burst into the room, trying to catch his breath as he said, "Sorry... to bother... you, Chief... But you'll n-n-never... guess... what just... happened."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess. You got over your fear of girls and got yourself a girlfriend!" the Chief guessed.

"I wish! Try again!" Keswick said.

The Chief couldn't think of what had happened, so he said, "I give up."

"Dudley asked Kitty to m-m-marry him!" Keswick exclaimed. (A/N: He didn't refer to them as Agents Puppy and Katswell, because Bruce is also Agent Puppy, and Katrina is also Agent Katswell. It also saves confusion.)

"HE _WHAT_?! Did Kitty accept his proposal?!" the Chief asked.

"I don't know. After Dudley p-p-popped the question, I came here to tell you!" Keswick said.

"Well, let's find out." the Chief said. Keswick picked him up, and they went to the snack room to see if Kitty had accepted Dudley's proposal.

When they got there, Dudley was sweating bullets, Kitty still looked surprised, and everyone else wondered if Kitty would ever accept Dudley's proposal.

About a minute later, Kitty did something. She pulled Dudley towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm not sure, but I think that's Kitty's way of accepting Dudley's proposal." the Chief said.

When Kitty broke off the kiss, Dudley needed a 'yes' or 'no' answer, so he decided to ask Kitty the question again.

"Will you marry me, Kitty?" Dudley asked, hoping for the best.

"Yes, Dudley! I _will_ marry you! I love you so much!" Kitty exclaimed as she hugged Dudley, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone began to cheer now, for Kitty accepted Dudley's proposal, and they would get married. When she calmed down a little, she let go of Dudley, who couldn't have been happier as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I told you she'd accept." Bruce whispered to Dudley.

"I know." Dudley replied, feeling like the luckiest dog alive as he held Kitty close to him. Then everyone got back to partying, but this time, they were celebrating Dudley and Kitty's engagement.

Now this was a day the purr-fect partners would never forget, and it made Valentine's Day more special, too.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Dudley and Kitty let their moms know about their engagement, and make some wedding plans. Please review, but NO flaming!


	5. Happiness & Plans

(A/N: Now here's Chapter 5. Let's see what's going to happen in this chapter.)

When Dudley and Bruce got home from T.U.F.F., they both yelled, "MOM!"

"What is it?" Peg asked as she hurried into the living room.

"You're never going to guess what happened!" Bruce told her.

"What happened?" Peg asked.

"I'm engaged! Kitty accepted my proposal, and now we're going to get married!" Dudley exclaimed.

"This is wonderful! My baby boy is getting married!" Peg exclaimed, happy for her son. (A/N: Dudley told Peg that he was planning to marry Kitty the day after he bought the ring.)

"I know. I'm so happy right now!" Dudley said, and it was true, because he couldn't stop smiling.

_Meanwhile, with the Katswell twins_...

The Katswell twins got back to their apartment, and Kitty ran to the phone to call their mom.

"Hello?" said their mom when she answered.

"Hi, Mom! It's Kitty!" Kitty said.

"You sound really happy, Kitty. What happened?" their mom asked. She knew that Kitty had been happy when she told the family about how she and Dudley were a couple back in December, but today, Kitty sounded even happier than that.

"Dudley proposed to me! I'm engaged!" Kitty said, sounding extremely happy.

"You are?! That's wonderful!" said their mom.

"I know!" said Kitty.

"When's the wedding?" asked their mom.

"Mom, we just got engaged! We haven't started planning the wedding yet." Kitty said.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll leave you and Dudley to it." said their mom. Then she and Kitty hung up.

_Later_...

Dudley and Kitty were out at some fancy restaurant, double-dating with Bruce and Katrina. They were also planning the wedding, too, and they had quite a few things taken care of.

They decided to have the wedding in early summer, as they could plan the wedding for the rest of February, and straight on through the spring. And they already decided to invite their friends and family to the wedding, along with everyone at T.U.F.F.

"Dudley already asked me to be his best man, but he's kind of wishing that you can have more than one best man, because as soon as I agreed to be his best man, he remembered Keswick, and he wants him to be the best man, too." Bruce said.

"Why don't you ask Keswick to be a groomsman?" Katrina asked Dudley.

"What does a groomsman do?" Dudley asked.

"Nothing. He just stands next to the groom and best man." said Kitty.

"Okay. I'll ask Keswick to be a groomsman tomorrow." said Dudley.

"Well, Kitty already chose her maid of honor. It's me!" Katrina said.

"So what do we have to do now?" Bruce asked.

"We still have to pick out the cake and clothes, and we also have to make the invitations and mail them." said Kitty.

"I'm sure we'll handle those in time." said Katrina.

Before long, the date was over, and the Puppy brothers dropped the Katswell twins off at the apartment building where they lived. And after the couples kissed each other good-bye, Dudley and Bruce waited until Kitty and Katrina entered the building before going home for the night.

Next up is Chapter 6, and it's a lucky surprise, featuring Bruce and Katrina! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	6. The Lucky Proposal

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for Chapter 6! I'm going to start it right now!)

It was St. Patrick's Day in the city of Petropolis. Everybody wore green today, hoping for good luck. Not much is happening now, so let's go to T.U.F.F. and see what's up. Come on!

At T.U.F.F., the agents are dressed in green, and they're sure that the luck of the Irish is on their side today, because none of the villains are doing anything. Because of this, the Chief decided to let everyone look for leprechauns and 4-leaf clovers, so they could _really_ have the luck of the Irish. Everyone left to hunt for good luck.

There was one agent who needed courage more than he needed luck, and Bruce was his name-o! Bruce met Kitty's twin sister, Katrina, on New Year's Eve, and they fell in love that same night. Shortly after the new year began, Bruce got a job at T.U.F.F., working with Dudley, Kitty, and Katrina.

Earlier this month, Bruce realized he was ready for marriage. He went out and bought the ring (4 heart-shaped emeralds set in 14-karat gold, and the hearts are set to make the shape of a 4-leaf clover), but he was nervous about proposing.

"_Now I know how my baby brother felt when he wanted to propose to Kitty_." Bruce thought with a sigh.

On his way to the good-luck hunt, Dudley spotted Bruce in the break room. Seeing how nervous he was, Dudley went in to see him.

"What's up, Bruce?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, I thought you would've joined the good-luck hunt by now. You're my baby brother, and you were hoping for good luck." Bruce said.

"My 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish!' shirt helped me earn all the luck I need today. Kitty kissed me when she saw me in it this morning, and a kiss from her is good luck for me." Dudley said, gesturing to his green shirt that said "Kiss Me, I'm Irish!" in black letters.

"That's nice." said Bruce.

"So what's wrong?" Dudley asked.

"You know how I love Katrina, and how she loves me back, right?" Bruce began.

"Bruce, everyone knows that you two are going to end up together!" Dudley said.

"I got the ring for her, but I'm nervous about proposing!" Bruce said.

"Why are you nervous? It's obvious that she'll accept." Dudley said.

"There's a good chance she might not be ready. That's what makes me nervous." Bruce said.

"If you want courage, you should look for the Wizard of Oz. He gave the Cowardly Lion some courage." Dudley said.

"Dudley, that was a movie. The Wizard of Oz can't help me." Bruce said.

"Okay, maybe you should join the good-luck hunt. Maybe if you find some good luck, it'll give you courage." Dudley said.

"I'll try anything." Bruce said.

"That's the spirit!" Dudley cheered.

"Come on, baby brother! Let's go!" Bruce said.

"When will you stop calling me 'baby brother'? I'm not a baby." Dudley said.

"You're still the baby of the family." Bruce said.

"Whatever." Dudley said, but he followed Bruce, and they joined in the good-luck hunt.

The agents were busily looking for good luck, and not many of them were finding it. Bruce was hoping to find some luck, but he couldn't find it. Just when he was about to give up, he found a 4-leaf clover.

"Finally, some luck!" Bruce said. That clover had the luck of the Irish in it, and the luck gave him the courage he needed. Now he needed to find Katrina so he could propose to her.

"Oh boy. Now that I've found luck, I need to find my girl." Bruce muttered. So he went to look for Katrina.

Later that day, he found Kitty and Katrina (both girls were wearing green collars with 4-leaf clovers) looking for a 4-leaf clover.

"Hey, girls." Bruce said, catching Kitty and Katrina's attention.

"Hi, Bruce." Kitty greeted.

"Hi, Brucie!" Katrina exclaimed, jumping into Bruce's strong arms.

"I love you, too, Katrina baby!" Bruce said to Katrina as he kissed her nose, which made her blush.

"Brucie, we were looking for a 4-leaf clover. Have you found one?" Katrina asked.

"You mean you were looking for one of these?" Bruce asked, setting Katrina down and producing the clover from his pocket.

"WOW! Brucie, you are lucky!" Katrina exclaimed.

"While I may have a 4-leaf clover, which is a lucky thing, maybe you could add to my luck." Bruce said as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket again.

"How could I add to your luck, Brucie?" Katrina asked.

"Katrina, you know how much I love you, right?" Bruce asked.

"More than life itself, right?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah. So... Katrina Katswell, would you make me the luckiest dog in the world... and marry me?" Bruce asked, producing the ring box and opening it.

"YES! YES, I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU, BRUCIE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS THE BESTEST DAY _EVER_!" Katrina exclaimed, happier than Bruce had ever seen her. After Bruce got the ring on her finger, Katrina jumped into his arms again and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, looks like this was a lucky day for both of you!" Kitty said, seeing how happy Bruce and Katrina looked.

"It sure was." said Katrina, grinning like a stupid kid.

"Hey, what's up?" Dudley asked as he walked over.

"We're engaged!" Bruce and Katrina exclaimed in unison.

"I knew she'd accept." Dudley whispered to Bruce.

"Like when I was sure about Kitty accepting your proposal." Bruce whispered back.

Then Bruce and Katrina spent the rest of the day making wedding plans, with a little help from Dudley and Kitty.

Okay! Coming up next is (brace yourselves, readers!)... DUDLEY AND KITTY'S WEDDING DAY! Yes, the moment you've been waiting for is next, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	7. Dudley & Kitty's Wedding

(A/N: It's finally here! The moment you've all been waiting for! Yes, it's time for Dudley and Kitty's wedding! Without further ado, here's the chapter!)

It was a beautiful summer day in the city of Petropolis. Everything was nice, and the bad guys were NOT causing any trouble, which was a good thing. Why is this a good thing, you ask? That's because today is a very special day. It's Dudley and Kitty's wedding day! Speaking of those two lovebirds, why don't we check on them right now? Come on!

_At Dudley's house_...

Dudley had finished drying off after his shower (A/N: He learned how to take showers now.), and he walked to his room to put on his sharp, black tuxedo (pants included). Just as he began to dress, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Dudley asked.

"It's Bruce. Can I come in?" came the reply.

"Sure." said Dudley.

The door opened, and Bruce walked in, dressed and ready for the wedding. He helped Dudley get dressed and ready. When Dudley was ready, he looked in the mirror to see how he looked.

"(wolf-whistle) I look pretty good in a tux." Dudley said, admiring his reflection.

"You sure do!" a mysterious voice replied.

Dudley and Bruce jumped when they heard the voice. They weren't expecting that voice, and they didn't know who it belonged to. So they were a little nervous.

"Who said that?" Dudley asked, sounding worried.

"I did!" answered the voice.

"Show yourself!" Bruce said.

"Okay!" said the voice, and a figure appeared before the brothers. The figure was none other than Peachy-Author (me)!

"Who are you?!" Dudley and Bruce asked me.

"I'm the author of this story!" I replied.

"This is a _story_?" Dudley asked.

"Well, actually, this is a chapter of the story, but this is the chapter where you and Kitty get married." I explained.

"Oh. I can hardly wait for the wedding." Dudley said.

"I know how you feel, and I bet the readers know, too. You and Kitty are a match made in heaven." I said.

"And now, I finally get to-" Dudley said, but he was interrupted when somebody came in through the window. That somebody was none other than JERKBAIT!

"You're not marrying Kitty! _I am_!" Jerkbait said to Dudley. (A/N: What a jerk!)

"No, you're not!" Dudley said.

"Wanna bet?" Jerkbait asked.

"Oh, no you don't! Get out of this story!" I yelled at the jerk as I produced a baseball bat from seemingly nowhere.

"You don't scare me!" Jerkbait said.

"_Take me out to the ball game_..." I sang as I swung the bat and swatted Jerkbait like a fly-ball. Jerkbait went flying out of the window and landed in a vacant cell in Petropolis Prison.

"How did you _do_ that?!" Bruce asked, impressed with what I did.

"It's a long story, and I don't have the time to explain it. Anyway, the wedding is going to start in less than 30 minutes, so you'll wanna get a move on. While you're on your way to the wedding chapel, I'll check on the bride!" I said as I got ready to disappear.

"Wait! Since you know what's going to happen in this story, can you tell me how Kitty is going to look?" Dudley asked.

"I'm only going to tell you that Kitty will look drop-dead gorgeous." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" Dudley asked.

"She means that Kitty is going to look more beautiful than she already is." Bruce explained.

"Okay. Anyway, thanks again for getting rid of the jerk." Dudley said.

"No prob! See ya at the wedding!" I said, and then I disappeared.

"Boys! We need to get to the wedding chapel, so I hope you're ready for the wedding!" Peg yelled from outside.

"We're coming!" Dudley and Bruce yelled as they ran outside.

_Meanwhile, at Kitty's apartment_...

Kitty was getting ready for the wedding, and Katrina was helping her get ready. And I'm gonna tell you that I wasn't lying when I told Dudley that Kitty would look drop-dead gorgeous! If you thought she looked beautiful when Dudley married her in "Dog Tired", she was even lovelier than that!

Kitty's hair was done up as it was when she attended Bryce Riceberg's wedding in "Cold Fish". Her veil, which was made of a soft, light, and delicate material, was held in place by a small, silver tiara. She was wearing the same gloves she wore when Dudley dreamed that he was marrying her, and she even wore a white dove collar. Her wedding gown was an elegant, long-sleeved, floor-length dress made of a dazzling white silk that sparkled and shimmered prettily. Kitty was also wearing a tiny pair of glass slippers.

"Kitty, Dudley won't be able to resist when he sees you." Katrina said, unable to believe how lovely her sister was.

"I'll be the judge of that when I look in a mirror." Kitty said. Katrina led Kitty to a mirror, and when Kitty saw her reflection, she couldn't believe her eyes! She was prettier than usual!

"Told ya!" Katrina grinned. She was also dressed and ready for the wedding.

"I know!" Kitty replied. Then she frowned and said, "But I'm really nervous, even though I've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

Unbeknownst to the twins, I appeared right behind them when Kitty said that, and I said, "I'm not surprised."

"Who said that?!" the twins asked in unison as they pulled out their blasters. Then they saw me, but before they could shoot me, I said, "Hold your fire! I'm the author of this story!"

"How did you get here?" Kitty asked.

"No time to explain it. We've gotta get you to your wedding." I said.

"With Kitty as nervous as she is, I don't know if she's gonna be okay." Katrina told me.

"When we get in the car, I'll tell Kitty how to calm her nerves." I said.

"Okay. To the car!" Katrina said, and she carried her sister out to the car.

When we were in the car, I said, "Okay, a good way to calm your nerves is to sing songs that make you happy."

"I can't think of any songs that make me happy." Kitty replied, still nervous.

"How about Beatles songs? They _always_ make me happy." I said (A/N: Please don't flame me for my interest in the Beatles!).

"I think I know a few of their songs." Kitty said.

"Okay, let's put this Beatles CD in the car's CD player, and if you know the words to any of the songs, then join right in and sing along!" I said.

We ended up singing all the way to the chapel. After we parked the car, I got out and went inside the chapel to make sure everything was right. Sure enough, everything was fine, and I went back to the Katswells to let them know.

"It's all set. Is Kitty ready?" I asked.

"Are you ready, sis?" Katrina asked Kitty.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kitty replied.

"Okay." I said. Then I disappeared, and I reappeared at the altar, for I was the minister.

When Dudley saw me, he said, "Hey, I didn't know that you're the minister!" At that, everyone looked to see me at the altar.

"Dudley, the wedding is going to start soon, so don't worry about me. Just wait for Kitty." I told him.

Suddenly, we heard the familiar sound of "Here Comes The Bride", and everyone saw Kitty being walked down the aisle by her maid of honor, Katrina.

"_The author was right. Kitty_ is_ drop-dead gorgeous_!" Dudley thought as he looked at his bride with love hearts emanating from him.

"_Dudley looks_ so _hot in that tuxedo_!" Kitty thought when she saw Dudley.

Bruce and Katrina also caught sight of each other, and they thought what their siblings thought of each other. Anyway, now Dudley and Kitty stood side-by-side at the altar, waiting for me to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katwell in holy matrimony." I said, and the people cheered as if they were at the Super Bowl. "I should've seen this coming..." I muttered to myself as I rolled my eyes. But I smiled as I turned to Kitty and asked, "Kitty Katswell, do you take Dudley Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I do." Kitty said, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. Then Kitty burst into tears as she said, "_I REALLY DO_!" (A/N: She was really happy!)

I knew that Kitty was happy, so I turned to Dudley and asked him, "Dudley Puppy, do you take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"There, there, Kitty. It's okay..." Dudley said, holding Kitty close as he tried to calm her down.

"Dudley, the m-m-minister asked you the question!" Keswick told Dudley in a loud whisper.

"Oh, yeah. I do!" Dudley said.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I said. The only sound heard in that chapel was the sound of crickets chirping, so I said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dudley dipped Kitty and laid a passionate kiss on her as everybody cheered again.

"(sniff) And they'll live happily ever after..." I said. (A/N: The wedding made me cry a little.)

Then we all went to the wedding reception, and that night, when it was over, Dudley and Kitty went off on their honeymoon, which they spent at Walt Disney World. After seeing them off, everyone went home to relax and get some sleep after a most exciting day.

But we're not done yet! Stay tuned for Bruce and Katrina's wedding, and please review! No flaming!


	8. Bruce & Katrina's Wedding

(A/N: Now here's Bruce and Katrina's wedding! Let's see what happens in this chapter!)

It was a quiet early autumn morning in the city of Petropolis. Not much is going on right now, so let's go over to Dudley and Kitty's house. Those lovebirds got married in the summer, and I wonder how they're doing right now. Let's go!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the couple lying in bed together. Some minutes later, the alarm went off, and Kitty turned it off. Then she glanced at her sleeping husband and nudged him a little, saying, "Dudley, get up." Dudley woke up and looked around the room. When he saw Kitty beside him, he smiled and said, "Morning, sunshine."

"You know what today is, don't you?" Kitty asked.

"Something important..." Dudley said.

"Bruce and Katrina are getting married today." Kitty reminded him.

"Oh, yeah! I promised Bruce I'd help him get ready!" Dudley said.

"And I promised Katrina I'd help her get ready. But first things first. We need to shower and get ourselves ready." Kitty said.

So Dudley and Kitty got out of bed and showered together. When they finished their shower, they dried off and got themselves dressed and ready for the wedding. Then Kitty dropped Dudley off at his mom's house, where Bruce was.

"I'll meet you at the chapel, okay?" Kitty asked Dudley as he got out of the car.

"Sure. I'll be the cute guy standing next to the groom." Dudley told Kitty, who smiled sweetly before driving to the apartment building she used to live in.

So Dudley walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Peg asked.

"It's Dudley!" Dudley replied.

"Come in!" Peg said. So Dudley opened the door and walked inside. Peg was there, ready for the wedding.

"Where's the groom?" Dudley asked.

"He's in the shower. But I'm sure he'll be out soon, and then you can help him get ready." Peg said.

_Several minutes later_...

Bruce had gotten out of the shower and dried off. On his way to his room, he noticed that Dudley was downstairs.

"Hey, Dudley!" Bruce called. Dudley looked and saw Bruce.

"Want me to come up there and help ya?" Dudley asked.

"Let me get decent first!" said Bruce as he disappeared into his bedroom.

A minute or so later, Bruce told Dudley, "Okay! You can come in, now!" So Dudley went in and helped Bruce get ready.

"I can't believe that today's the big day!" said Bruce.

"I know. You're getting married!" Dudley said.

"Married to the prettiest woman I ever laid eyes on." Bruce said.

"You really love Katrina, don't ya?" Dudley asked.

"Guilty as charged." said Bruce, smiling as he thought of Katrina. Then Bruce was ready, and he and Dudley looked really good in their tuxedos.

_Meanwhile, at Katrina's apartment_...

Katrina had finished drying off after her shower when Kitty arrived.

"Well, today's the big day." Kitty said to her sister.

"I know. I'm so excited that I'm going to be married to Brucie, but I'm also nervous, like you were on your wedding day." said Katrina.

"Katrina, try to relax." Kitty said as she helped Katrina get ready.

"I wish I could, but I can't help feeling nervous." Katrina said with a sigh.

"Oh boy..." Kitty muttered as she began helping her sister.

_30 minutes later_...

Katrina now looked as lovely as Kitty had on her wedding day (except she still wore her blue teardrop collar, rather than the white dove collar Kitty wore).

"Wow..." said Katrina as she gazed at her reflection.

"Ready to get married?" Kitty asked.

"I guess..." said Katrina.

_Later_...

Dudley, Bruce, and Peg made it to the chapel, and Dudley and Bruce walked over to the altar, while Peg sat down, watching her sons.

Minutes later, Keswick showed up, as he was the groomsman at Bruce's wedding. He walked over to Dudley and Bruce, and before too long, more of the guests arrived. The wedding still had yet to begin, because the bride and bridesmaid had yet to arrive, and the minister still hadn't shown up yet.

"I hope Kitty and Katrina are here." Bruce said as he looked at his watch.

"They probably are. I'm sure they're just waiting for it to be time for the wedding." Dudley said.

"Well, what about the m-m-minister? He or she isn't here yet!" Keswick reminded them.

"Here I am!" said a familiar voice. Peachy-Author magically appeared at the altar. "Are you going to be the minister at this wedding?!" Dudley asked. "Oh yeah!" I said.

Just then, we heard the familiar intro of "Here Comes The Bride". We all looked and saw Kitty leading Katrina down the aisle.

"_Wow_... _Katrina baby looks like a fallen angel_..." Bruce thought, and his heart was overflowing with love for her.

"Dudley, looks like Bruce f-f-fell in love all over again..." Keswick whispered to Dudley.

"I know..." Dudley whispered back.

"_Brucie is so incredibly handsome in that tuxedo_..." Katrina thought as she gazed at him, eyes full of love.

Then Kitty and Katrina reached the altar, and as Bruce and Katrina stood side-by-side, waiting for me to begin, Dudley and Kitty were gazing at each other, still in love.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Bruce Puppy and Katrina Katswell in holy matrimony." I said. The crowd cheered, but not as loudly or enthusiastically as they did at Dudley and Kitty's wedding. When the cheering died down, I looked at Katrina and said, "Katrina Katswell, do you take Bruce Puppy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do..." Katrina dreamily replied, unable to take her eyes off of Bruce.

Then I turned to Bruce and asked him, "Bruce Puppy, do you take Katrina Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"You know I do!" Bruce said, which made some of the guests laugh a little.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." I said. Just like at Dudley and Kitty's wedding, the only sound heard after that was the sound of crickets chirping. So I said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

With that, Bruce dipped Katrina and kissed her passionately, and the crowd cheered. But suddenly, Katrina whispered, "Brucie, I can't feel my legs."

"I'll fix that." Bruce said, and he lifted Katrina in his strong arms, and the only thought running through Katrina's mind at the moment was, "_Brucie is so warm_..." She relaxed in his arms as he carried her to where the reception would be held.

"And they'll live happily ever after..." I said, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

So we all had fun at the reception, and when the sun went down, the bride and groom went off on their honeymoon, which they would spend in Hawaii! And when they were gone, everyone went back home to relax after another wonderful wedding.

The End

And there you have it. That's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
